1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of and an apparatus for determining the transmission function, for example the luminance resolving power, of a video camera by taking (scanning) a bar model.
2. Description of the Prior
For determining the resolving power of a video camera it has been known to take different fine bar models with the camera and to optically analyze the thus produced video signal. This known method permits only the determination of the amplitude response in rough steps while it does not permit determination of the phase response.